Tutorial
The Black Magic II Tutorial is an instructional prologue triggered when playing for the first time, and is a requirement in order to progress into the game. It covers the essentials of combat, including the functionality of your User Interface and the basics of attack and defense. For frequently encountered problems when trying to complete the tutorial, see /Troubleshooting/. For high-context words that are not discussed in the tutorial, see Terminology. 'HUD' The HUD (Heads-Up Display), or UI (User Interface), is the assortment of icons, symbols and other essential information neatly organized in the top-right and bottom-right corners of the screen. This includes the player's display of Health, Walkspeed, Shield Health, Universal Skills, Heat bar, Specials, and Stamina bar. Lock-on Lock-on is a mechanic that allows the player's camera to target another player (including teammates in team-based gamemodes). By pressing the Lock-on key (CTRL by default) while hovering the mouse over a player's torso, the player will lock onto them. There are two types of Lock-on cameras: 3D camera (default) and 2D camera. You can alternate between these two cameras by pressing the Switch Camera key (ALT by default) while locked onto another player. For comparing and contrasting the use of Lock-on with other camera modes, see Camera. Mobility 'Sprinting' Sprinting '''is the primary method of mobility. The player can sprint by moving forwards (relative to the player) and holding the '''Dash/Sprint key (V''' by default). The player's walkspeed will then increase until reaching their top speed. Sprinting depletes the player's '''Stamina bar until they stop sprinting or the Stamina bar is emptied completely. Stamina will passively regenerate when the player is not sprinting. If depleted enough, the Stamina bar will turn red and will prevent sprinting until it replenishes up to a certain amount. 'Dashing' Dashing 'is the secondary method of mobility, activated by pressing the '''Dash/Sprint key '('''V by default) in the air, or while moving backwards. Backdash The player can dash backwards, or "backdash", by moving backwards (relative to the player) and pressing the Dash/Sprint key. The player will briefly gain iFrames for the duration. Airdash The player can dash forwards, or "airdash", by pressing the Dash/Sprint key while airborne. This can be counterhit. An airdash can also be modified to go upwards by holding the Modifier 1 key (F''' by default), or downwards by holding the '''Modifier 2 key (G''' by default) before airdashing. Autocombos '''Autocombos are (usually) the primary form of attack, and have two hotkeys with which to perform them (Z and X by default). There are four types of autocombos: Light, Heavy, Jumping and Jumping Heavy. You may only perform one of each of these during the same combo, unless Breakdown is used to reset them. These autocombos also have combo notations, which are abbreviations primarily used for writing and sharing combos. *'Light Autocombo' (Z''' by default) is abbreviated as '''L.AC *'Heavy Autocombo' (X''' by default) is abbreviated as '''H.AC *'Jumping Autocombo' (Z while airborne by default) is abbreviated as J.AC *'Jumping Heavy Autocombo' (X while airborne by default) is abbreviated as JH.AC For example, landing "ZZXXX" on an enemy would be written in combo notation form as "L.AC2 H.AC3". Blocking ' Blocking '''is the primary form of defense. By holding the '''Guard key' (B''' by default), the player can completely absorb an attack and take a fraction of the attack's damage in Shield Health instead. This is indicated by a white, spherical Shield around the player. As their Shield Health is damaged, the player's Shield will decrease in size and gradient from white to red. When the player's Shield Health reaches zero, their Shield will shatter and they will be stunned for 3 seconds. Releasing Block also has slight endlag, which can be counterhit. '''Blockpushing '' requires 1/2 bar of Heat'' Pressing the Guardbreak key (Q''' by default) when the player is hit with an attack while blocking will perform a '''blockpush, jettisoning the opponent a medium distance away from the player. For more information about blocking, see Blocking. Wakeup Wakeup is how the player decides to get back onto their feet after being inflicted with knockdown. There are four actions available during wakeup. *'Neutral Wakeup' - Doing nothing will have the player bounce back onto their feet normally. They will gain iFrames for the duration. *'Forward Roll' - Moving forwards (relative to the player) will initiate a forward roll. *'Backward Roll' - Moving backwards (relative to the player) will initiate a backward roll. (Forward and Backward Rolls have less '''iFrames' than a Neutral Wakeup.)'' * Queue - By holding the Guard key, the player can instantly block upon waking up. This can also be done with other moves (Autocombos, Universal Skills, Specials, etc). Heat Heat is the primary resource gathered during combat. When a player either receives or deals damage, they will generate a small amount of Heat. However, dealing damage rewards more Heat than being damaged. This resource is consumed primarily by Universal Skills and EX Specials, but can also be required by other attacks depending on the class (e.g. Avalon H.AC, Kurai JH.AC, etc). The player can store a maximum of 6 bars of Heat. Heat gained, similarly to damage, is scaled down incrementally during combos. This means that attacks used later in a combo will generate less heat than attacks used towards the beginning. Universal Skills Universal Skills are the three utility skills that are accessible to every class in the game. They all require Heat in order to use except for Launcher (LC). They are indicated by the three, hexagonal icons located above the Heat bar. Break Skill A Break Skill is one of three different abilities that can assist the player in multiple ways. By pressing the Breakdown key (E''' by default), the player will use an ability dependent on their currently selected class. Break Skills are not automatically given to classes based on their archetype or role -- they are hand-picked when the class is designed. There are three types of Break Skills: '''Breakdown (BK) 0 damage, A Scaling, 8 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat The player leaps back and surrounds themself in a yellow aura, before dashing forwards to headbutt the enemy. Upon hit, the player will stun the opponent for 2 seconds and reset their autocombos, allowing them to be used a second time in the same combo. For a list of classes with Breakdown, see Breakdown. 'Breakthrough (BT)' 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat While prompted with a white, flashing circle around the player at the end of an attack, the player cancels all remaining frames of the attack and quickly resets back to idle. This allows the player to cancel out of endlag and continue into another attack. This is indicated by a red, circular flash from the player. Can only be used while attacking. For a list of all classes with Breakthrough, see Breakthrough. 'Breakout (BO)' 30 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat While being attacked, the player unleashes an kinetic shockwave while coated in a yellow aura, stunning all nearby enemies and inflicting a high amount of reeling. The player is completely vulnerable for the duration. Can only be used while being attacked. For a list of all classes with Breakout, see Breakout. Guardbreak (GB) Guardbreak is the player's primary shieldbreaking attack. By pressing the Guardbreak key (Q''' by default), the player will perform a special attack that bypasses block. This move will not directly deal Shield damage. Guardbreaks have an Armor Break stat of 1 by default. Depending on the class, this attack can have Super Armor. '''Launcher (LC) Launcher is the player's primary anti-aerial attack. By pressing the Launcher key '('C by default), the player will perform a special attack that will launch the opponent upwards. Typically, it can also function as a means to transition from grounded attacks to aerial attacks during a combo. Depending on the class, this attack can also grant immunity to aerial physical attacks. Specials (SP) Specials are eight moves unique to each class that help define their playstyle. Each special has a separate cooldown, and by default are accessed with their respective numbered hotkeys (SP1 hotkey is 1''' by default, etc.). In the in-game settings, it is possible to set the keybinds for these moves as a keystroke, a featured mechanic in the original Black Magic. '''EX Specials EX Specials is a synonymous term for SP7 and SP8, which are reserved for a class's "ultimates", or strongest attacks. They have a minimum cost of 3 bars of Heat and typically have very large cooldowns. Modifiers Modifiers are two keybinds that allow the player to, as the name suggests, modify an attack. Modified attacks will behave differently when performed. To modify an attack, hold the Modifier 1 key (F''' by default) or the '''Modifier 2 key (G by default), then press the hotkey for the attack you wish to modify. For example, Avalon SP1 will normally fire three bullets as projectiles in a forward, horizontal lane. However, if Mod1 is held before SP1 is performed, Avalon will instead fire his bullets 45 degrees upwards, hitting airborne opponents. The same can be done by holding Mod2, in which case Avalon will instead fire his bullets at the floor, hitting knockdowned opponents. To see which attacks of a certain class can be modified, see the class's respective class page. Category:Gameplay